Zeros Transformation
by makaka98
Summary: Zero doesn't know that he's a vampire yet... But what does Kaname do to help? This is just a short story and I don't think it will be finished, unless wanted to.


This is my first fan fiction so please don't be harsh! ^^ It's just a short story of Zero and Kaname :3

Kaname x Zero

It was a hot, humid day when a vampire hunter went looking for his prey. Hours of tracking down, waiting for the right moment to strike. Red eyes full of lust knowing it was time to attack. It wasn't usually like this when he hunted, he remembered the begining of it then blacked out at the climax. Eyes blood red, feeling the rush of sweet, tangy blood stain his mouth and drip off his face. This was new to the vampire hunter.

'Zero?' That voice sounds so familiar, but I can't put a face to it.

'Zero, are you alright?' Whos voice is that? It sounds like velvet, sweet, smooth, sexy velvet.

'Zer-' I bolted upright, but immediatly overcome by the weight of dizzines.

'Where am I?' I said rubbing my head. 'I thought you'd never wake up'

I tried to turn and see who belonged to the sweet voice, but couldn't see through all the darkness.

'Where am I?' I asked, but was forced to lay back down. 'You need your rest'.

'Who're you?'

'You think you would know the voice of the person you hate the most.'

At that very moment I knew it was none other than Kaname Kuran. 'What're you doing here Kuran?'

'Since this is my room, I should be asking you that question.' I immediatly jumped up causing me to faint onto his lap.

'Oh what am I going to do with you?' Kaname asked softly to himself, patting my head.

The smell of breakfast was near, and it smelt good. Overcome by the smell of food I was led by my stomache to the source of the smell. While walking into the kitchen I saw the backside of Kuran, and immediatly wanted to retreat into his room. 'Where are you going, breakfast is almost ready' he said with a sly smirk on his face.

'I'm not really in the mood to eat anything.' I said, close to my getaway, my stomache made dying whale noises and gave me away.

'You're lying, come, sit and eat' he motioned with his hand for me to sit down

Why was Kuran being so nice to me all of a sudden. Last time I checked I was never nice to him. The more just sitting in silence the more suspicious it got.

'So, uh, why am I here again?'

'That's not something we need to discuss while eating' he said and that was the last bit of conversation we had. The scilence was killing me until I couldn't take it anymore.

'Okay Kuran, why the hell did you bring me here? Last I remember I was on a hunt!'

'I still don't think we should discuss what happened now'

'But we do! It's clear that you don't like me and I don't like you! So just give me some answers and I'll be on my way.'

Kuran just had this sad, look in his eyes. Which made me wonder even more to what happened last night.

'Whatever, I'm going to go take a shower' I then stormed upstairs yanked the water on, stripped and sat in the tub letting water fall over me. 'Dammit! Why won't he tell me anything?' I mummbled to myself. Returning to my senses I heard faint knocks on the door. I whipped my head to the clock to find out i'd been sitting in here for 5 hours. Already knowing who was behind the door, I didn't want to let him in.

'If you haven't come here to tell me what happened, then just leave' I heard footsteps start to leave, but returned.

'If you open the door, I can show you what happened'

Show? What did he mean by show, doesnt he mean by telling me? 'What do you mean by show?'

Kuran opened the door causing it to squeak. He passed me a towel to cover myself while he sat on a chair. With a painful look on his face.

'Can you just say what's on your mind?' I spitted at him

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but slowly shut it. Him not answering me was really starting to piss me off. 'I don't know how to say this but, that seal that's on your neck. Was supposed to stop the transformation of you turning into a vampire.'

'Yeah I know that already!'

'Well It didn't work..'

'What do you mean it didn't work, last time I checked I'm nothing like you blood suckers'

Kuran didn't meet my eyes, he was fiddling with his fingers as if he was stalling or something. He got up and walked toward me. 'What the hell are you doing, get away from me!' from the moment our skin made contact, I suddenly had a sudden pain in my throat, impossible for me to breath. Gripping my throat, thinking I was going to choke. Kuran suddenly threw me out of the tub, and against the wall. Gasping for what little breath I had left

'What the hell-' I was cut off by his lips being pressed harshly against mine. I melted into his kiss, making my legs feel like noodles, causing me to fall to my knees. A sweet familiar taste rushing into my mouth. But this taste was much thicker, tastier, than the other. My throat eventually calmed down, enough for us to break apart. Kuran knelt down beside me with a concerned look on his face.

'Are you better now?' he asked. Although all I could focus on was his beautiful, slender, white neck. 'If you're better, we can go out and have somthing to eat..' I couldn't take this desire anymore. I took Kuran by his shoulder forcing his down on the ground, with me on top of him. I stared at his long slender neck, putting my lips on it, wanting to pierce it, and make blood ooze from it.

'Your eyes are blood red, you can do what you must do' he said slowly laying his head on the floor.

My desire to pierce it was too much, I smashed my fangs into his snow white skin, devouring him.


End file.
